battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rigid Inflatable Boat
The Rigid-hull Inflatable Boat (RHIB) is a high speed insertion naval craft primarily used by the United States Navy SEALs and the United States Marine Corps. The boat is an 11-meter (36 ft) craft that has a capacity of almost 8,000 kg (17,400 lbs) and can hold a crew of three and up to eight passengers for a full squad of SEALs or Marines and all their equipment to be quickly inserted to the shore. The craft has a maximum speed of 45 knots (83 km/h) and can operate in winds up to the same speed, but it is normally deployed in fairer weather, as well as having an average cruise speed of around 33 knots (61 km/h) and a range of 200 nautical miles (370 km). The boat is usually lightly armed, only carrying a forward facing M2 Browning heavy machine gun, an Mk 19 40mm Grenade Launcher, or an M240B general purpose machine gun. Battlefield 2 The Rigid Inflatable Boat is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 2. It is one of the few naval craft to appear in the game, being primarily used as a transport as it can carry six passengers: a driver, a gunner, and four soldiers in between. The gunner is armed with an M249 machine gun that has an infinite ammunition, but prolonged fire will overheat the weapon. All of the passengers can use their own kit weapons, but the vessel usually is traveling too fast for them to be helpful. The Rigid Inflatable Boat appears on every map the USS Essex is on, as the USMC uses them to reach the shore. However, the craft also appears on other maps as well, like Armored Fury's Operation Midnight Sun. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, if a Vehicle Drop is called on the map The Iron Gator, the RIB is dropped. Gallery BF2_RHIB_Driver_No-Hud.png|The RHIB with the Hud turned off. 800px-BF2M249Boat.JPG|The M249 SAW on the Rigid Inflatable Boat. RIB Render BF2.jpg|A render of the Rigid Inflatable Boat. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The RIB is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The RIB is used by NATO forces to assault the player's position in Metal Island along with an LAV-300. They are also later used to assault a beachhead in Beach Party by the PLA as the player assaults a NATO-held beachhead. Multiplayer The RIB can be found on Hidden at both the USMC and PLA bases and on The Black Gold at the MEC oil rig and the US base. It holds a driver, a gunner, and two passengers for a total of four players, a bit of a downsize from Battlefield 2. Battlefield Play4Free The Rigid Inflatable Boat is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Play4Free. A total of six will spawn in the water near the Essex, with three next to the LAV-25 facing the shore, two in the well dock below, and the last is located on the starboard side under the AH-64's spawn. The Rigid Inflatable Boat is mainly used as a transport to get to the coastal control points very quickly, as the boat is the second fastest vehicle in the game, behind the F-35B and the MiG-29. Appearances *Oman *Dalian *Dragon Valley Battlefield 3 The RHIB is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 3 in the Rush and Conquest gamemodes. It has one forward firing machine gun and space for two more passengers. It is immobilized once it leaves the waterline, but can be pushed back out to sea using vehicles. Its weapon has an astonishingly great effect on enemy helicopters and light ground vehicles, as it is even possible to disable a fully-armored enemy Attack Helicopter from just 5-7 seconds of sustained fire. Although it has a high tolerance for damage, it has low health and the crew is very vulnerable to small-arms fire. However it cannot be locked onto by laser designators or any sort of laser-guided missiles. Appearances *Noshahr Canals *Kharg Island *Sharqi Peninsula *Wake Island 2014 *Gulf of Oman Gallery battlefield-3-boat-3.jpg|View from the driver's seat. battlefield-3-boat-2.jpg|The third-person view of the RHIB. Battlefield 4 The Rigid Inflatable Boat is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The RHIB is first seen in South China Sea, where one is used by Tombstone to board the USS Titan. Later in the mission, Chinese-controlled RHIBs attack Tombstone squad as they try to return to the USS Valkyrie. In Singapore, Tombstone and other Marines use RHIBs to land on the beachhead during the assault on Changi Airport. Finally, in Suez, Recker pilots a C4-laden RHIB towards Admiral Chang's Warship, while Hannah and Irish defend against enemy RHIBs launched to stop them. Multiplayer A M134 Minigun replaces the heavy machine gun used by the gunner. The remaining passengers still use their own equipment. Along with other transport vehicles, RHIBs can have customized Paint (it must be noted though that applied paint/appearance will be shared with other "transport" vehicles). Appearances *Lancang Dam *Hainan Resort *Flood Zone *Paracel Storm *Gulf of Oman (Second Assault) *Nansha Strike (Naval Strike) *Wave Breaker (Naval Strike) *Operation Mortar (Naval Strike) *Lost Islands (Naval Strike) Gallery RHIB 3rd Person.jpg|Front view of RHIB. RHIB Console.jpg|The driver view of the RHIB console. Trivia *The RHIB so far has had three different weapons mounted at the helm of the boat: the M249 in Battlefield 2, the M2 Browning in Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3, and the M134 Minigun in Battlefield 4. External links *RHIB on Wikipedia de:Rigid Inflatable Boat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4